The Phantom Of The Miserables 2004
by George Smillie
Summary: The cast of the Phantom of the Opera performs the legendary musical...With a little help
1. Prolouge

The Phantom Of The Miserables - 2004  
  
George Smillie  
  
(A/N: I wonder if anyone is left in this genre of FFN from when I was writing Phantom stories . . . Well it was a long time ago. I started this story as one of the dreaded 'intteractive' stories involving YOU! The author! I think the title makes it obvious . . . so i'll see how you guys respond to the prolouge and maybe i'll carry on. And now, as hardly any of the original authors from the story are left around, i'm gonna start again! And give you all the chance to take part!)  
  
The lair was cool on this evening. A soft wind had managed to find its way down in to the cellars, across the lake, and in to Erik's home. The wind breathed against Erik's mask, causing him to stir slightly, and awaken. He was embarrassed to discover himself lying on a bedside chair, his hand entwined with Christine's wedding veil, which Erik himself had given to her. On his gloved hand rested the two old rings from so long ago.  
  
"Monsieur Erik . . . time to wake up . . ." Erik jumped from his seat, startled. He was even more surprised to find himself gazing in to the eyes of a stranger! Dressed in a smart black cape, and dress clothes, the figure smiled, and offered Erik a hand out of the chair.  
  
"Who in the devil are you?" Started Erik, standing up, reaching for his lasso.  
  
"Looking for this?" Asked the figure with a chuckle, and opened his palm, revealing the long string of rope . . .  
  
"How did you- What are you-"  
  
"Erik! For goodness sake get a grip on yourself!" The figure patted him on the shoulder sympatchetically. "I am merely a great fan of you from the far off future, here to take you and some others away to perform a musical for me!"  
  
Erik stared in to the figures eyes blankly, then said, "I could believe that."  
  
"Tell me Erik," continued the figure, "have you ever heard of Victor Hugo?"  
  
"The author? I believe so . . ."  
  
"Read any of his books?"  
  
"I did glance at some of them, there was . . . 'the Hunchback of Notre Dame,' 'les Contemplations,' oh, and 'les Misérables.' Why?"  
  
"Oh you'll see . . ." grinned the figure . . .  
  
In a flash of purple light, the two disappeared, leaving the lair empty, apart from the cry of Ayesha, who said "meow." 


	2. The Cast List

Chapter One  
  
(A/N: Praying that FFN doesn't bust my ass for this iinteractive idea, so i would prefer it if you could email all requests to 14067@oakham.rutland.sch.uk rather than leave a review :) Thanks!)   
  
Backstage at the Queens Theatre, Shaftsburey Avenue, London, UK . . .  
  
(The cast of the Phantom of the Opera find themselves backstage in an unused dressing room. For the purpose of this story I have decided to mix the book and the musical together, thus giving us people like Nadir and Phillipe. Also, Erik has a white half-mask, cause I like it that way :) Then, in a burst of purple smoke, the cloaked figure from the Prolouge appears with everybody's phavourite phantom, Erik.)  
  
Christine: Erik? Is that you?  
  
(She runs in to his arms, leaving the drooling Raoul ((still dazed from the time travel)) empty handed.)  
  
Erik: Yes my dear, i'm here now . . . hush  
  
Christine: Oh, Erik! I'm so confused!  
  
Nadir: Aren't we all?  
  
Raoul: Ice cream anyone?  
  
(The figure smacks Raoul on the head)  
  
Figure: Thats all you've talked about since you got here, now shut up!  
  
Phillipe: Hey! We're family!  
  
(Erik glares. He has come to like the Figure and his taste in clothes ((cloak, hidden face etc.)) )  
  
Phillipe: On second thoughts, blood is only so thick!  
  
(Carlotta wobbles in with Piangi. They are tired)  
  
Carlotta: Not much of a snack bar, I must say! Ubaldo! Take my mink  
  
Piangi: Yes dear  
  
Firmin: Eeek! The Opera Ghost!  
  
Erik: Hm? I've been in the room a while now  
  
Firmin: Hold me Andre!  
  
(He does so . . . Doesn't take long for things to get heated up around here)  
  
Figure: Oh please! We've been here less than 2 minutes and already the managers are interloping! This isnt my theatre you know so don't . . . ugh . . . stain it  
  
Raoul: Excuse me mister cloak man?  
  
Figure: Yes boy?  
  
Raoul: Why are we here? I was playing with my dolls before this happened  
  
Figure: You'll see my boy, in just a moment  
  
(Suddenly, there is a screeching noise from the stage, causing the Phantom peeps to cover their ears and wince)  
  
Cast of Les Miz: When tommorow . . . coooooooooooooooomes!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Mirrors begin to break)  
  
Erik: Damn, that looked an ideal route back to Paris  
  
Meg: I thought I was a good screamer  
  
(A great cheer and storm of clapping can be heard from the audience as the cast take their bows. When it has finally finished, the door to the dressing room opens, and in walks Jeff Lyeton, the London Jean Valjean.)  
  
Lyeton: What the - ? What are you all doing in my dressing roo-  
  
(The figure grabs Lyeton and puts a sheet of cloth which smells suspicious.)  
  
Lyeton: Mrmph! (Losing conciousness) mmph . . .   
  
(Very awkward silence. A few coughs)  
  
Figure: Urr . . . He's um . . . not dead if that's what you were wondering. Well, my dear Fop, the reason I have brought you all here is . . .   
  
Erik (Praying): Force Christine to marry me c'mon c'mon c'mon  
  
Raoul (Praying): More ice cream more ice cream  
  
Figure: To perform a musical for me!  
  
Erik: Oooh boy . . .   
  
Andre: Musical?! Guys & Dolls! I wanna be Nathan! Nathan Detroit!  
  
Firmin: Never! I am the one true Nathan. Listen Monsieur! Luuuuuuck beee the laaady toooniiiiight!  
  
Figure: Oh God stop . . .   
  
Piangi: I think we should try Jekyll & Hyde. Here Monsieur, let me show you. (Switching voices from Jekyll & Hyde). All that you are is a face in the mirror! I close my eyes and you'll dissapear! I'm what you fa-  
  
Nadir: How about Singing In The -   
  
Figure: SHUT UP! Your here to perform what I want!  
  
Phantom Cast: Soooory  
  
Figure: Very good. You're here to perform, Les Miserables  
  
Nadir: What? Whaaaat?  
  
Erik: Les Miserables, Daroga. Have you not read it?  
  
Nadir: I'm afraid I have. Its a giant of a text  
  
Figure: And its a giant of a musical. Which requires a giant alot of chloroform. Which requires a giant new cast. Which requires, you!  
  
Phantom Cast: Oh no  
  
Christine: Erik, what does he mean?  
  
Erik: How should I know, the mans obviously mad  
  
Christine: But you're the angel of music!  
  
Erik: How many times do we have to go over this Christine. I'm just a m-  
  
Figure: Don't spoil the illusion for her. Here you are my dear, the cast list. Knock yourself out  
  
(The cast gather around the sheet of paper while the figure swirls his cloak around himself and dissapears in a cloud of smoke. Sexy, huh?)  
  
Erik: Show off  
  
The cast of 'The Phantom of the Opera' presents:  
  
A Really Useless Production  
  
Boubil & Schonberg's  
  
Les Miserables  
  
Jean Valjean: Erik, The Phantom of the Opera  
  
Inspector Javert: Uh-oh (See bottom)  
  
Fantine: Madame Giry  
  
Marius: Raoul, Vicomte de Changy  
  
Eponine: (See bottom)  
  
Cosette: Christine Daae  
  
Thenardier: Ubaldo Piangi  
  
Madame Thenardier: Carlotta Guidecelli  
  
Enjorlas: Nadir  
  
Grantitaire: Andre  
  
Gavroche: Firmin  
  
Little Cosette: Meg Giry  
  
Backstage crew of 128: Phillipe de Changy  
  
Ensemble: The Paris Opera House Ballet Rats  
  
(A/N: Ooooh we have some major holes in our cast list! Ok guys this is what we're gonna do. I need some "actors to play Javert and of course Ponine. Anyone up for it? Also we need people for the millions of smaller parts like the Bishop/Montparnasse/Lesgles etc. Also i'm gonna need some backstage people as well so if you don't get the part you want you'll either be put in the chorus or backstage :) I hope this works . . .) 


End file.
